Hiccup to Assassin
by AvatarHiccup
Summary: BlankSoraShiro gave me his story since he hasn't had time for it. So now I'm taking over. Hiccup ran away before he decided to go to Rome. When he is in Rome he runs into a Brotherhood of Assassins. Will be HiccupxOC since there are PLENTY of HiccupxAstrid stories out there Don't knock it till you read it please. rated T for now, might change later.
1. SO LEAVING

**Author's note** : Hello fellow readers and writers, welcome to " **Hiccup to Assassin".** I'm glad to have taken over **BlankSoraShiro** 's " **Zero to Assassin** " I hope to do his work justice as I put a spin of my own on it. One of the reasons I chose to adopt this story is because it is HiccupxOC. This story has so much potential and there are way too many Hiccstrid stories out there taking away the spotlight. If you disagree, it's probably because you aren't looking hard enough. Anyway, I challenge the many writers who love HTTYD to write as many HiccupxOC stories as possible. I plan to finish what BlankSoraShiro could not, so without further adieu here is chapter one of **Hiccup to Assassin**.

 **I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ASSASSIN"S CREED.**

* * *

Ch. 1 SO LEAVING!

Hiccup walked into the cove where he kept Toothless and said "We're leaving buddy, come on. We're going on a vacation forever."  
Toothless bounced over and tackled Hiccup before licking him repeatedly.

"Stop, stop." Hiccup said pushing Toothless away from him.

"You know that doesn't come out." Hiccup said after stopping Toothless.

Hiccup packed his things on Toothless then took off into the sky. However they were unaware that a certain blond had seen them take off and was certainly on her way back to the village.

* * *

When Astrid got to Stoick's house she pounded on the door a few times.

"I'm coming." She heard someone say from behind the door.  
A few seconds later Stoick opened the door and said "Oh, Astrid what can I do for you?"

"Hiccup flew off on a dragon." Astrid said quickly, but still slow enough to be understood.

Stoick stood there for a few seconds making sure he heard what Astrid said and replied with "Hiccup flew off on a dragon?"

"Yes he flew off on the back of a black dragon and I can show you where." Astrid said adding in more detail.

Stoick placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder and asked "Are you sure your jealously isn't getting the better of you?"  
That made Astrid furious and she smacked Stoick's hand away.

"My jealously is not getting the better of me and when Hiccup doesn't show up tomorrow you'll see I'm right." Astrid then turned around and stormed off.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were a good distance away by this time. "So bud, what you want to do now?" Hiccup asked and got a coo in response.

"Go exploring it is then." Hiccup said.

* * *

The next day at the dragon killing arena everyone was waiting for Hiccup to show up, but he never did show up.

"Do you believe me now?" Astrid asked Stoick.

"Maybe he just lost track of time." Stoick said not wanting to believe what Astrid said.

"He's two hours late Chief, this isn't a 'sorry I lost track of time' kinda lateness" Astrid said.

Stoick sighed. "Fine, show the place Hiccup supposedly flew off on the back of the dragon."

With a smile on her face Astrid gladly ran out to the cove with Stoick in tow. After a short walk they reached to the cove where Hiccup and Toothless left from. When they got there Astrid showed Stoick the burned spot where Toothless slept and multiple black scales throughout the cove. Stoick studied the area for a while then asked, "Are you sure that you saw them?"

"Positive." Astrid replied sternly.

Stoick then clenched his fist in rage knowing what this meant. His son-Hiccup had betrayed him, the village, and the whole Viking way.

"Looks like I have an announcement to make." Stoick said before walking back to the village.

When Stoick arrived at the Kill Ring, with Astrid close behind, people began to question where Hiccup was. Stoick scowled at this and his mouth became sour.

"Hiccup left Berk after committing a treasonous act and is henceforth considered a traitor and an Outcast. He is no longer a Viking; he is no longer my son."

Everyone gasped at the news that Hiccup would commit treason. "What did he do?" Someone asked.  
"He sided with the dragons." Stoick said, and then continued with "Now I believe we have a Monstrous Nightmare to kill, and since Hiccup is now banished and a traitor, the honor of killing it will go to Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid's eyes light up with joy at the news, no one else dared speak figuring that Stoick just wanted to move on from his disappointment of a son. Astrid walked over and grabbed her axe then entered the Kill Ring.

The Monstrous Nightmare was released from its cage, well more like it burst out of its cage, and ran around for a few seconds before its eyes fell on Astrid. The Monstrous Nightmare fired some of its lava like breathe at Astrid, who quickly dodged it. She then charged the Monstrous Nightmare and tried to bring her axe down on its head, but the Monstrous Nightmare quickly got out of the way. The Monstrous Nightmare capitalized on its action with a swipe of its tail. Astrid jumped over the tail and charged the Nightmare. The dragon moved, but Astrid managed to cut its side a bit. The dragon screeched in pain and fired some more of its lava like breathe at Astrid.

Astrid barely managed to escape the fire breathe. She then charged the Nightmare again and managed to strike it in the head, but it was only a glancing blow, leaving a cut on the dragon's head. The Nightmare roared in pain and rage again and charged Astrid. Astrid quickly rolled out of its way. In its rage the Nightmare slammed into the wall of the Kill Ring and stunned itself. Astrid took the opportunity to charge at the stunned dragon. She quickly swung her axe down on the Monstrous Nightmare's neck effectively decapitating it.  
The crowd erupted in a cheer and began chanting Astrid's name. Astrid was smiling brightly over the fact that she killed her first dragon and had become a true Viking.

* * *

At this time Hiccup and Toothless were a good distance away from Berk heading east to explore the archipelago. They set up camp and both dragon and his boy went hunting in the woods.

"Hey bud why don't you stay here while I scout ahead, huh?" Hiccup suggested. Toothless warbled in protest at the idea. There was no way he was letting his human go into the woods by himself.

"Come on Toothless it'll only be a little while. I promise to bring back a big juicy boar. How's that sound?"

Toothless contemplated this and nuzzled into Hiccup's chest, giving him the okay.

"Oh thanks bud." Hiccup said patting his dragon. "I'll be back in a few." He said running into the woods.

As Hiccup walked through the woods with a spear he made, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. He heard growling behind him and quickly turned about.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said nervously.

Nope, not Toothless, Hiccup was face to face with a herd/pack of wild feral boars. They were big and shaggy, but worst of all their eyes were red, as if they were possessed. Hiccup gulped and held his spear tightly. At this the boars charged, Hiccup quickly turned and vaulted off into the woods, the boars hot on his trail.

On Berk he wasn't much of a runner, in fact he wasn't of anything except a blacksmith apprentice and the Chief's son, but today he was the fastest boy alive, as the adrenaline pumped through his body he actually managed to stay ahead of the boars, but that wouldn't last long, he couldn't run forever, could he? He got his answer when he suddenly tripped over a rock. Quickly he rolled into a ball and was back on his feet. Speaking of feet, his were aching already, he didn't know how long he had been running but it felt like eternity. He looked back and the boars were getting closer, blood lust apparent in their eyes.

"TOOTHLESS!" he yelled in desperation. But nothing came; maybe he was too far for him to hear.

"The gods really do hate me."

All hope seemed lost when Hiccup saw a clearing coming up on his left.

Thank Thor! This is my chance!" he smiled. When the path came up Hiccup made a sharp turn to the left. The boars were not expecting this and slid as they tried to stay on their prey. For now Hiccup was safe that is until he almost ran off a cliff. As it turns out the clearing he saw was just a ledge and a long way down.

"Come on Hiccup think!"

He turned back the way he came, but was stopped by the wild boars. They had finally cornered their prey.

Now all hope was lost, the blood drained from his face as he fell to his knees, he looked up at the boars, if they had faces they'd be laughing at him, mocking him, calling him weak and useless just like at Berk. Suddenly their taunts echoed in his head.

" _He showed up."_

" _He didn't get eaten."_

" _He's never where he should be."_

" _Pathetic."_

" _Useless."_

" _Is this some kinda joke to you?"_

" _You'll never be one of us."_

Something suddenly snapped in Hiccup, he held his spear so tightly his knuckles turned white. He slowly rose to his feet, determination in his eyes as he glared at the boars.

"COME ON!" he roared. "You want a piece of me!?" he yelled at the boars. The boars seemed to agree as they charged at Hiccup without hesitation. When they got closer Hiccup ran forward and used his spear to vault over them. One of the boars had run too fast and fell off the cliff with a squeal. The others looked down at their fallen comrade and turned back to the boy that caused them grief.

Hiccup was smiling but he wasn't done yet.

"One down three to go."

Two boars came running at him from the sides. Hiccup quickly grabbed some dust from the ground and flung it into the eyes of the boar on his right. The beast became blind and squealed with pain. Hiccup turned and faced the other boar already upon his left. He sidestepped the oncoming boar a cut into its hind leg deeply and he did so with the blind one. Both boars were wounded and were limping, the slowly made their way into the brush to escape.

Hiccup turned and faced the last boar. It was bigger than all the other boars, maybe more intelligent, if that was possible, since it waited instead of attacking him.

"And then there was one." Hiccup smirked. The boar was not amused. Hiccup twirled the spear in his hand as he and the boar circled each other staring the other down.

It wasn't long until the boar attacked aiming the buck Hiccup with its tusks. Hiccup saw this and obliged by running atop the boars back, riding it. The boar was furious as it kicked back and forth trying to get the human off of it. Hiccup squeezed his legs together and grabbed the boar's fur firmly in his right hand. In his left hand he raised the spear and brought it down with all his might into the boar's skull. The boar reared up and Hiccup fell on his back with his spear. He quickly got up and faced the boar. Blood leaked from the top of it head like water but it was still standing. It charged once more but slowly this time. Hiccup sidestepped and pushed the beast onto its side, it huffed very heavily. Hiccup walked to its front, looking it in the eye. It reminded him of when he shot down Toothless. The boar looked up at Hiccup with anger.

"I'm not weak. I'm not useless." He murmured. "I am not weak! I am not useless!" he yelled raising his spear. The boar refused to show fear; it gave a look as if saying, 'Get on with it'.

"I AM NOT WEAK! I AM NOT USELESS!" he roared as he plunged the spear into the heart of the boar, with a quick squeal it died. Hiccup stayed there, hands still on the spear, whispering to himself:

"I am not Hiccup."

* * *

Toothless stayed at camp like Hiccup told him and waited for his return. During this time he had a long nap and dreamt of flying but that all was interrupted when he heard rustling in the bushes. The Night Fury shot up from his sleep ready to attack, when he caught a glimpse of someone coming. He looked closely and saw his human. Finally he had returned! Toothless bounded over to his boy a tackled him and licked him repeatedly.

"Toothless come on! This stuff doesn't wash out!" Hiccup smiled knowingly.

After Toothless stopped licking him he began to sniff Hiccup's clothes. Something strange happened. Toothless looked behind Hiccup and saw a large dead boar tied up in vines. His tongue hanged out of his mouth as he looked from the boar to Hiccup with astonishment.

"Yeah bud I killed it, I know, I can hardly believe it myself." Hiccup chuckled. "Come on let's eat."

* * *

A few hours later after Hiccup skinned, quartered and shared the boar, with Toothless. He got up and walked over to a pond with a dagger in his hand. He looked at his reflection. He saw a toothpick, he saw a weakling, and he saw Hiccup.

"No more." He said. He grabbed a handful of his hair and cut it off with the dagger. He repeated to process until his scalp was smooth as stone. He looked back at his reflection once again.

"Hiccup is no more."


	2. Changes

**Author's Note: I have updated chapter one, so go back and take a look at it. I'll be working on this story because it is spring break for me. I'm adding more detail to the original, "Zero to Assassin" so updates won't be too long a wait. I will have to work on a chapter 15 though. Without further adieu, Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Changes**

Six months passed since Hiccup left Berk and the Hairy Hooligans celebrated his leaving since they considered him was a curse. However Stoick stayed in his house, barely leaving for the first month, then he threw himself into his work. Gobber was depressed that Hiccup left, he loved him like the son he never had and gave him all the love he could, which apparently wasn't enough. Astrid was happy with the praise she got since she killed a few more dragons during the raids. Snotlout got even more arrogant, if that was possible, over the fact that he was next in line to be chief and asked Astrid out even more. Fishlegs was sad, but not depressed like Gobber; he liked Hiccup and wished that he had actually stuck up for him instead of shunning him out of fear of getting beat up. The twins were the exact same, but they did miss Hiccup a little bit, since he was always destroying things.

* * *

Hiccup had spent the six months exploring the archipelago and through those six months he trained his body and was now taller and more muscular than he was before. He had explored as well as hid in the archipelago, he didn't want to be captured and face his crimes for riding a dragon, so he decided to head east. Along the way he saw the most breath taking sites. He experienced many new tastes and culture he would have never known about if he stayed on Berk. It wasn't long until he found himself in a city called Rome.  
Hiccup and Toothless landed in the woods outside of a town along the coastline.

"Stay here bud I'm going to go get some supplies." Hiccup said dismounting Toothless, who warbled in worry.

"Don't worry bud I'll be fine." Hiccup said patting Toothless on the head. He then walked off to the city.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of hiking Hiccup arrived at the city and started to walk around to find the market place. While he was walking around he saw a group of soldiers engaged in a fight with two hooded figures in a big alley. In the mist of the fight one of the figure's hoods came down revealing a beautiful girl with long crimson red hair and emerald green eyes. The red haired girl was preoccupied and didn't notice a Roman soldier was coming up behind her. Hiccup rushed to get to the girl in time. Said girl noticed the Roman soldier when he was right behind her, but she was too late to react as the soldier's axe was already coming down. The girl was suddenly shoved to the side and out of the way of the axe by Hiccup.  
Then it all went black.

* * *

Hiccup was lying in a small bed with Toothless at the foot and two hooded figures on the sides. He groaned and moved his hands to his head, which felt like a Thunder-drum was roaring inside. He felt a gauze bandage and slowly opened his eyes and took a look around. "Where am I?" he groaned.

"You're in the infirmary at our hideout." One of the hooded figures said removing their hood revealing a man in his mid-50's with short dark brown hair and some gray mixed in, blue eyes, and small beard around the mouth also with some gray hairs.

Just as he sat up, Toothless jumped on the bed and started to lick Hiccup. "Uh, stop it Toothless" Hiccup said trying to push Toothless off of himself.  
Toothless eventually got off of Hiccup and the other hooded removed their hood showing the same red headed girl from before. Now that Hiccup got a better look at her, she looked only a year or two older than him.

"How do you feel?" the girl asked.

"I'm doing fine, other than this explosion of a headache." Hiccup groaned which caused the girl and man to chuckle.

"What's your name kid?" the man asked.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say speak, but he couldn't remember his own name. He thought for a minute trying to remember it, but couldn't and said "I'm sorry I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" the girl asked.

"I can't remember my name for some reason. Why can't I remember?" Hiccup panicked.

"Maybe that blow to the head gave him amnesia." the man said to the girl.

"Calm down, OK? Tell us what you remember?" the girl asked.

"I remember flying on Toothless to a city. I landed in the woods near the city. I went to get supplies. There I saw two hooded figures, much like you, fighting some Roman soldiers. Then I pushed a pretty red head girl out of the way of a Roman soldier with an axe. Then nothing after that." Hiccup explained. The girl had blushed when Hiccup unknowingly called her pretty.

"What about before that?" the man asked.

"I remember nothing, other than the fact that Toothless is my best friend. I'm sorry, but that is all I can remember about my life." Hiccup replied.

"That's alright kid, most people don't survive an axe to the head." the man said putting a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Mind telling me what happened after I blacked out." Hiccup asked.

"Sure." The girl said and started to explain what happened next.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

The girl and the other hooded figure hand finished getting rid of the Roman soldiers and the girl ran over to the boy to check if he was still alive. Much to the girl's relief he still was, but was bleeding badly from his head wound. The girl quickly took out some gauze bandages and started to put them on Hiccup's wound to try and stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down.

 _"Linda what are you doing we need to go."_ the hooded figure asked in Latin (A/N: Latin was the spoken language in the Western Roman Empire while Greek was spoken in the East).

 _"I'm not leaving him here."_ Linda replied back and hefted the boy up.

The hooded figure removed his hood in frustration revealing a man in the mid-20's, with short light brown hair, and hazel eyes. _"Fine give him here it'll be easier if I carry him."_ the man said holding out his arms knowing it's pointless argue with Linda in this type of situation.

 _"Thank you Alex."_ Linda said putting Hiccup in the man's arms.

 _"Whatever let's just get out here before more show up."_ Alex replied and ran off towards the woods with Linda on his heels.

They were running through the woods when all of sudden Toothless jump out in front of them and snarled. That caused Alex and Linda to stop dead in their tracks. They stayed frozen as Toothless gave them the death glare. Alex and Linda have had zero experience with dragons since there were basically none in Rome. Toothless approached Alex and Linda slowly.

 _"I'm going to give the kid to you and run for the hideout while I keep him distracted."_ Alex whispered to Linda.

 _"No I'm not going to leave you here alone." _ Linda replied.

 _"I'll be fine I can hold my own."_ Alex replied and slowly gave the unconscious Hiccup to Linda.

When Alex made the transfer Toothless eyes quickly locked onto Linda and snarled even louder. Linda froze for a second before she noticed that Toothless had a saddle on him.

 _"Hey Alex I think this kid is that dragon's rider."_ Linda whispered.

 _"What? That's crazy there's never been a tale of anyone riding a dragon. "_ Alex replied back.

 _"Then how do you explain the saddle?"_ Linda shot back. Alex looked at Toothless and did indeed see a saddle.

" _Ok so maybe he is, but that doesn't help out since he is unconscious."_ Alex said.

 _"Take him back I have an idea."_ Linda said and handed Hiccup back to Alex.

Toothless got closer and snarled at Alex. Linda got between them, but was off to the side a little so Toothless could see Hiccup. Linda drew her sword and Toothless got into a defensive position and snarled some more. Linda tossed the sword away and held up both her hands and removed the hidden blades and tossed them away as well. Linda then put her hands out in front of her in a calming gesture and said "Hey there big guy. I'm guessing the person my friend is holding is your rider?"She saw Toothless relax a bit and continued.

"Look we didn't hurt him some Roman soldiers did that part. In fact your rider saved my life, but he got injured and will most likely die if we don't help him."

Toothless relaxed almost completely and got a concern look and cooed in concern as well. "Yeah so we need to get back to our hideout so we can treat him way don't you come with us." Linda said and reached her hand out in a friendly manner. Toothless leaned in and rested his snout in the palm of Linda's hand. That caused Linda to smile and she scratched Toothless a bit before picking up her swords and hidden blades.

"Let's go." Linda said and started to run off towards their hideout followed by Toothless then Alex.

 **END OF FALSHBACK**

* * *

"That's what happened." Linda said "and you should have seen the look on everyone face when we brought your dragon with us it was hilarious."

Everyone then heard a knocking sound and looked to see Alex leaning on the door frame. _"So how is our dragon rider doing?"_ Alex asked in Latin since he didn't speak Norse like Linda or the older man.

 _"Other than a killer headache and some amnesia he seems fine."_ Linda replied back in Latin.

 _"Ok just thought I would drop by."_ Alex said before leaving.

 _"Ok bye."_ Linda said then turned back to Hiccup.

"Don't worry about him he's all ways in a grumpy mood." Linda said Norse.

"Ok, by the way what's your name?" Hiccup asked.

"Linda and this is the Grand Master the head of our organization." Linda said while pointing her thumb at the older man.

"Thanks for helping." Hiccup said.

"No problem at all. Thank _you_ for saving Linda." the Grand Master replied.

"Now since you can't remember your name we'll have to give you one, how about we call you 'Ryder'?" Linda said.

Hiccup thought about it "What do you think bud?" while looking at Toothless. Toothless nodded his head in approval "Ryder it is then." Hiccup said with a smile.

* * *

The next couple of days Ryder spent his time in bed, with different people visiting him and wanting to see Toothless. Several of them brought fish for Toothless and they found out that Toothless liked mackerel the most and **hated** eels. Linda basically stayed with Ryder the entire time only leaving to sleep, shower, or use the bathroom. Linda told Ryder about Rome and its culture along with teaching him Latin and Greek; she also taught him what little she knew about Viking culture. They quickly determined that Ryder befriending Toothless was the reason he left.

During those days Ryder and Toothless had two more frequent guests. One was named Mark and the other was named John. Mark was around 6 feet tall, 17 years old, same age as Linda. He had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and wear blue robes. John was around 6' 2", also 17 years old. He had dirty blonde hair that went to his collar, blue eyes, and wear white robes.  
Ryder was lying in his bed in the infirmary, with the gauze bandage still on his head, and Toothless at the foot of the bed, when suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Ryder asked.

"It's Linda." was the reply.

Ryder got up and walked over to the door, stepping over Toothless' tail that was on the floor, and opened it. There Linda stood in maroon colored robes.

"Hey Ryder! How are you feeling? Any memories come back?"

"I'm feeling fine thank you, and no, none of my memories have come back." Ryder said.

"Well I'm glad you are feeling better, and as for the memory thing. Don't worry about it ok? It'll come back when it comes back." Linda said putting a hand on his shoulder at the end. "Now, if you're feeling up to it would you like to grab some lunch with me?"

"Sure sound nice. It'll be good to get out of this room." Ryder replied.

"After that maybe I could show you around the compound." Linda asked.

"Sounds like a good use of the afternoon." Ryder said.

"Ok let's go." Linda said extending her hand for him to take. Ryder hesitantly takes Linda's hand. Linda noticed this hesitation and asked "Are you ok Ryder you seem a little nervous?"

"I'm…f-fine." Ryder stuttered a looked away trying to hind.

Linda looked at Ryder for a second trying to figure out what was making Ryder so nervous. "Why is he so nervous? He's met just about everyone on the compound over the last few days and seemed to like everyone and be liked by everyone." Linda thought to herself.

Then she looked down at he's hand that was in hers and then it clicked. "It looks like someone isn't use to being around girls or women that much." Linda thought to herself and cracked a smile. "But I must admit he is kind of cute when he's nervous."

"Come Ryder I won't bite I promise." Linda said, but she couldn't resist leaning in and saying "unless you're into that sort of thing."

Ryder went redder than Linda's robes and Linda thought he was about to overheat. Ryder immediately back away from Linda and said "No…no…no…I'm…n-not." but never finished before tripping on Toothless' tail and landing flat on his back. This caused Linda to burst out laughing along with Toothless.

"It's not funny." Ryder protested pitifully.

"You're right Ryder it wasn't funny. It was hilarious!" Linda said before going into another fit of laughter. "Come on let's get you to the mess hall for some food." Linda said after her laughing fit and stuck her hand out for Ryder to grab.  
Ryder grabbed Linda's hand and she pulled him up off the floor. Ryder muttered a quick thank you and they head off to the mess hall with Toothless following close behind.

* * *

 **MESS HALL**

Linda, Ryder, and Toothless arrived at the mess hall got there food which consist of some chicken, a small salad, a fruit, bread, and water; while Toothless got a bucket of fish. They were looking for a place to sit when they heard someone call their names. They looked in the direction of the noise and saw that it was Mark, who was sitting next to John, and he was waving them over. Linda and Ryder looked at each other before making their way over the Mark and John.

" _Quomodo futurum_ sit" (Latin) Mark asked.

Ryder looked up and put a hand on his chin trying to remember what that meant. "Ah, fine thank you. How is it going with you?" Ryder answered in Norse.

"Fine thanks and it seems like you're learning Latin pretty well." Mark said also in Norse.

"Thanks, but the credit goes to Linda for being such a good teacher." Ryder replied.

"Hey you're a good student." Linda said.

"Anyways got any memory back yet?" John asked.

"No not yet." Ryder replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Give it time. Good things come to those who wait." John said.

"Thanks." Ryder replied with a small smile.

"So what do you two have planned for the rest of the day? Another language learning lesson back in the infirmary?" Mark asked.

"No, I was going to show Ryder around the compound." Linda replied.

"Sounds fun mind if we join you." Mark asked.

"Yeah that sounds fine by me. What about you Ryder?" Linda replied.

"Yeah that's fine." Ryder said before taking a bite out of his bread.

The rest of the lunch was spent with some small talk, jokes and funny stories, and some useful information about the nearby towns. They got up and hand their dishes to the kitchen staff and walked out of the mess hall.

* * *

In a hallway just outside side of the mess hall they were deciding where to go first. They just decided to follow the hallway they were in and go from there. While walking through the hallway they came across the Grand Master.

"Hello children." the Grand Master said.

"Hello Grand Master." they all replied in sync.

"How are you feeling today Ryder?" the Grand Master asked.

"Fine thanks." Ryder replied.

"That's good to hear, and I do hope your memory returns it, must be difficult not knowing about your past." the Grand Master said.

"It's a little annoying not remembering anything about my past, but I'm doing fine regardless." Ryder replied.

"Well it's good to see you in such high spirits." the Grand Master said.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is your organization exactly?" Ryder said.

"It can be a bit difficult to explain without coming off as bad, so why don't you come by my room after your tour of the compound and I'll tell you about it." the Grand Master said.

"That's ok I'm sure Linda, Mark, or John could explain it to me to just fine. I wouldn't want to take up any of your time." Ryder replied.

"It won't be a problem at all, in fact one of my duties as Grand Master is to inspect new recruits." the Grand Master said.

"Ok then I'll stop by your room later today." Ryder said.

"I'll see you all later." the Grand Master said and started to walk off.

"Wait, how did you know about our tour with Ryder?" Mark asked.  
The Grand Master looked back with a small smile and said. "I have my-resources."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: trying to update as much as possible so I can move on to other stuff. This is completely random, but I would like it if someone wrote a crossover fanfic on How to Train Your Dragon and Avatar the Last Airbender, but here's the catch. Hiccup and Azula pairing! No one have written one and I don't have much time on my hands, so I would really like it if someone wrote one. Anyway onto chapter 3.**

* * *

Ryder, Linda, Mark, and John were currently following the hallway, were they had a chat with the Grand Master, continuing the tour of the compound. When they reach the end of the hallway they came into a room with people sparring with each other and a few people climbing makeshift building walls.

"This is the training room." Linda said, "Here you can practice your combat skills along with your climbing."

"Yeah and I'm the best there is." Mark said playfully with his nose held high.

"By best there is, you mean best at getting his butt kicked by me." Linda said.  
John leaned to a confused Ryder and whispered. "Linda is the best in our age group."

"John we are the only people within 3 years of each other." Mark pointed out.

"True, most people don't really join till they are about 23 years old anyways." Linda said after thinking if she knew anyone in the area around their age.

"Anyways, ready to move onto the next spot on our tour?" Mark said.

"Sure." Ryder simply said.

They exited the training room and went to the barracks. The barracks were a set of two story buildings each with 10 rooms in each one with two bathrooms on the bottom floor.

"These are the barracks." Mark said, "This is where we live and where you will be staying if you decide to stay here with us."

"Does everyone in your organization live here?" Ryder asked.

"No, some people live in cities and have places there along with family." Linda said. "Also our organization is massive. It spans the entire Roman Empire and keeps going into Asia and Africa."

"Asia and Africa?" Ryder asked confused.

"They're continents. Giant land masses in different regions of the world, I'll show you a map later." Linda said putting a hand on Ryder shoulder.

"So the Grand Master is in control of the entire thing." Ryder said shocked.

They looked at Ryder confused as to why he would think that, and then Linda remembered that she told Ryder that the Grand Master was the head of the organization.

"Ryder when I said the Grand Master was the head of the organization, I meant this branch of the organization.

There are multiple branches to cover everything." Linda said.

"Yeah there is another branch and Grand Master for the East of side of the Roman empire and one across the Mediterranean Sea." Mark said.

"We don't really know where any of the others are." Linda added in.

"Anyways enough of this boring educational stuff, let's move on to the next spot on the tour." Mark said grabbing Ryder and Linda by the arm and dragging them off with John close behind.  
Mark dragged them to the armory and forge.

When they arrived at the forge Ryder had a sudden wave of memories working in the forge with Gobber, but was unable to give Gobber a face or body much less a name. Ryder staggered a bit from the rush of memories, but Linda caught him.

"You ok Ryder?" Linda said voice full of concern.

"Yeah I just remembered some things about my past." Ryder said.

"Really? What?" Linda asked.

"I was in a forge working most likely I was an apprentice." Ryder said.

"Do you know who you were an apprentice to?" Mark asked.

"Sorry, I can really just remember the stuff I learned, but nothing else." Ryder said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No need to be sorry. Most people wouldn't have lived from an axe to the head." John said.

"True you must be one lucky SOB" Mark said putting a hand on Ryder's shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe visiting the forge might help you get some more of your memory back." Linda said and walked into the forge. Ryder, Mark, and John followed.

When they entered the forge they saw several people working on weapons. One man looked at them and waved the over. He had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a thick brown beard that covered his mouth and cheeks. He looked to be in his mid-30s and was wearing a tattered green short sleeve tunic with brown pants and an apron.

"Well if it isn't Linda, Mark, John, and the Dragon boy." the man said in Norse.

"Hey Albus! How's it going?" Linda said.

"Fine, what brings you four down to the forge?" Albus asked.

"Just showing Ryder around the compound." Linda said.

"Oh, so you've decided to join our little Brotherhood after all." Albus said.

"No, not yet the Grand Master is going to talk to me be about it later." Ryder said.  
Albus nodded in confirmation. "Anyways is it ok Ryder helps around the forge for a bit." Linda asked.

"Why?" Albus asked confused.

"When we entered the forge Ryder gained some of his memory back. The memory he got back was him working in the forge, so I was wondering if it was ok for him to help out and see if we can get more of his memory back." Linda said.

Albus thought about for a minute trying to figure out if there was anything that he could do without having to worry for Ryder's safety. "I got a few swords that need to be sharpened think you could do that?" Albus said.

"Yeah that should be easy enough." Ryder said.

"Then get to it." Albus said handing him some the swords which where lighter than the Viking weapons.  
The next hour was spent with Ryder sharpening swords and chatting with Linda, Mark, John, and Albus.

After Ryder got done with sharpening the swords Albus inspected them. "Well I must say I'm quite impressed with how well these are sharpened." Albus said.

"Really?" Ryder asked feeling proud.

"Yes these are sharpened with the skill of a seasoned blacksmith." Albus said.

"Looks like someone is one good in the forge" Linda said putting her arm around the Ryder's shoulder.

"Thanks." Ryder said with a chuckle.

"Anyways I think we should get you to the Grand Master before it gets too late." John said.

Ryder sighed and said "I guess I should go talk to the Grand Master. By the way is it wrong to be scared of him?"

"No not the slightest." Linda said grabbing Ryder's arm and dragging him to the Grand Master's room.

* * *

Ryder and Linda were standing outside the door to the Grand Master's chamber's doors. Ryder stared sternly at the door. "Ryder, are you okay?" Linda said.

"I'm fine, just a bit on edge." He reassured her.

"There's no need to worry, it's not like he's gonna kill you." Linda chuckled.

"He is the _Grand Master_ , which means he is the best here." Ryder said.

"He is the best and could kill you in the less than a second, but you'll you be fine." Linda said.

"If you say so" Ryder said.

"The worst thing he could do is make you leave the compound." Linda said.

"That doesn't really help me." Ryder said.

"Ryder if he does kick you out I'll help you get a place to live and visit you regularly." Linda said.

Ryder smiled and said "I would like that."  
Linda smiled back and said "Good luck then." She then shoved Ryder into the Grand Master's chamber.

"Ah, hello Ryder." the Grand Master said turning around in his chair.

"Hello sir." Ryder said confidently.

"So would you like to like to know what our organization is?" the Grand Master Asked.

"Yes." Ryder said.

"Our organization is called the Brotherhood of Assassins. Our goal is to make sure that humanity progresses naturally. Our enemy, the Templar Knights, wishes for humanity to progress by ruling over them and controlling everyone." the Grand Master said.

"Assassins? As in kill people?" Ryder asked.

"Being an Assassin does not simply mean killing your enemies. Others chose to abide by a corrupt society, they chose a comfortable life. But as an Assassin, you see the corruption of society; therefore you choose to live apart from it. It's a hard life, and only those who can survive alone make it through. We work in the dark to serve the light." The Grand Master said.

Ryder sat there absorbing the information. "I know that is a lot of information to absorb especially with someone in your condition." the Grand Master said.

"I'll join your Brotherhood." Ryder said.

"Really?" the Grand Master said slightly surprised at how quickly Ryder decided to join.

"Yes. You've helped me greatly these past few days and I would like to repay your kindness. Also if what you say about the Templar is true, them wanting to control and rule over everyone, than I want to stop them." Ryder said.  
The Grand Master smiled at Ryder, seeing the fire in his eyes. However the Grand Master couldn't help, but poke fun at one little thing.

"Then welcome to the Brotherhood Ryder. However I must ask does a certain red haired, emerald colored eyed girl sway your decision?"

Ryder blushed the color of Linda's hair and replied "N-no."  
The Grand Master kept smiling and said "Just asking."

"Is there anything else, sir?" Ryder asked.

"Yes. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." The Grand Master said.

"What does that mean?" Ryder asked.

"What does that mean indeed? That is for you to find out. And only by experience will you learn." the Grand Master said.  
Ryder pondered what that might mean.

The Grand Master said "You are dismissed, Linda will help deal with the rest of the process."

"Yes Grand Master." Ryder said with a small bow.  
Ryder turned around and went to the door. When his hand reached the door handle the Grand Master spoke.

"I long for the day when men turn away from the invisible monsters and once more embrace a more rational view of the world. But these new religions are so convenient – and promise such terrible punishment should one reject them – I worry that fear shall keep us stuck to what is surely the greatest lie ever told."  
Ryder froze in place not moving a muscle. What the Grand Master had just said had stuck a major cord with him. Ryder might not remember his life form before a few days ago, but he and Linda had deduced that he befriending Toothless is what caused him to leave. He was able to see what dragons truly were, but wasn't able to share it out of that fear.

"Thank you Grand Master for your words of wisdom."

"I'm always willing to help the future generation grow." the Grand Master said with a soft smile.

"Thanks again." Ryder said and opened the door.

"Oh and tell Linda, Mark, and John if they eavesdrop on another one of my conversations they will be severally punished." the Grand Master said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Ryder said and left shutting the door behind him.

Around the nearest corner Ryder found Linda, Mark, and John patiently wait for him. "Did you join?" Linda asked voice full of hope.

"Mhmm" Ryder said with a nod.

"Yay!" Linda cheered and tackled Ryder into a hug. Ryder nearly lost his balance and fell but he stood firm and hugged her back, while suffocating.

Mark and John laughed, while Ryder tapped Linda to let go.  
Linda let of Ryder and patted his back. "Sorry Ryder." She apologized.

"It's fine, nice…grip." Ryder gasped. "The Grand Master told me to tell you that if you eavesdrop on another one of his conversations that you will be severely punished." Ryder stated.

At the mention of the Grand Master severely punishing them the blood drained from Linda, Mark, and John's faces.  
Linda recovered first and said "Well then since you are now the newest member of the Brotherhood let's get you to the infirmary for a checkup and then have a welcome party."

Linda's statement instantly brightened Mark's and John's mood and they cheered. Ryder chuckled slightly and said "Alright let's go."

* * *

After a quick checkup at the infirmary and getting an all clear from the healer they headed to the mess hall. When they entered the mess hall it was filled with Assassin who cheered.

"How?" Ryder asked.

"Like I said I have my sources." the Grand Master said walking up from Ryder's right.  
Ryder turned to the Grand Master and said "This wasn't necessary sir."

"I know, but it's nice to let everyone relax and have fun every once and a while." the Grand Master said.  
Ryder saw Toothless gorging himself on fish, to which Ryder laughed at. "Well Ryder what do you think?" Linda asked.  
Ryder thought for a second before shouting "LET'S PARTY!"

That night the Brotherhood partied like never before. They played music from different parts of the world and they danced.

Ryder was sitting down and watched the merriment around him. He took another sip from his cup of wine before he felt someone tug on his arm. He nearly choked as he looked up and saw that it was none other than Linda.

"Hey Linda!"

"Hey Ry! You enjoying the party?"

"Absolutely."

"Doesn't look like it from here." She then grabbed his arm. "Come on, dance with me!" she smiled.

"Uhh, I'm not much of a dancer." Ryder said hesitantly.

"Relax just follow my lead."

Ryder relented and let Linda drag him to the dance floor. He saw Linda wink at one of the musicians, who winked back. All of a sudden a new song played a song that sounded familiar to Ryder. He saw two members of the Brotherhood step forward and pull back their hoods, revealing a man and a woman. Ryder was trying to figure out the tune when the man began to sing.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _with ne'er a fear of drowning._  
 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _if you will marry me._

 _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_  
 _will stop me on my journey_

 _If you will promise me your heart._  
 _And love..._

 _.And love me for eternity._

Ryder heard the woman sing, suddenly memories of a wedding popped into his head, and the particular dance to the song, but nothing else. He woke from his daze and faced Linda who had a smile on her face.

He raised his arm and she raised hers and curled it on his. The woman continued to sing.

 _My dearest one, my darling dear,_  
 _your mighty words astound me._  
 _But I've no need of mighty deeds_  
 _when I feel your arms around me._

 _But I would bring you rings of gold,_  
 _I'd even sing you poetry!_  
 _And I would keep you from all harm_  
 _if you would stay beside me!_

 _I have no use for rings of gold,_  
 _I care not for your poetry._  
 _I only want your hand to hold..._

 _I only want you near me!_

Ryder and Linda were the only ones dancing and all of the Brother stopped and watched the two dance in sync.

Both:  
 _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!_  
 _For the dancing and the dreaming!_  
 _Through all life's sorrows and delights,_  
 _I'll keep your love inside me!_

 _All:_  
 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
 _with ne'er a fear of drowning!_  
 _And gladly ride the waves of life_  
 _If you will marry me!_

Ryder and Linda bowed as the entire hall erupted in cheers and applause. Everyone then went back to what they were doing and the party continued. Ryder was stunned by what just happened.

"I told ya, you could dance." She said punching his arm lightly. Ryder looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Well I did my research while you were resting and picked up a few things." She smiled. Hiccup interrupted her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." he said.

"No problem."


	4. It's about time

**It's about time**

* * *

It's been six months since Ryder has joined the Brotherhood and a whole year since he left Berk. Ryder is now 16 and grew to be 5'6" and has a scar from when he took an axe to the head just below his hair line, it is visible since his has a butch haircut, and over the months he has gained just a little bit more muscle. Ryder also wears black robes with a green trim. He is an apprentice Assassin and is quickly learning. He has already proven himself an adequate fighter, having defeated Linda, Mark, and John, one-on-one and three-on-one. He has also become quite fluent in both Latin and Greek.

Linda, Mark, and John have all turned 18 and Mark and John have grown an inch while Linda grew a ½ inch under Ryder.  
Ryder was in the training grounds with Linda sparing, well it was more like Ryder just tossing Linda around. "Come on Lin you can do better than that" Ryder said helping Linda up from the ground.  
"If you easy up a bit I might be able to." Linda replied.

"No can do Lin. The enemy isn't going to go easy on you, so to help prepare you I won't either." Ryder replied.

"Ya know I used to be the one beating you up." Linda said.

"Well things change." Ryder said getting into a fighting stance.

"I know." Linda said getting into a fighting stance as well. _'It's exciting."_ Linda thought to herself.

Across the training grounds the Grand Master and Alex were watching Ryder and Linda. "He's doing far too well for someone of his experience level." Alex said.

"Yes. If he continues at the rate he is going he will catch up and possible surpass me in a couple of years." the Grand Master said.

"With how hard he trains I wouldn't be surprised" Alex replied.

"He did it to impress Linda." the Grand Master said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Alex said.

"Look at the results Alex, I won't worry too much about that. I have a feeling that Ryder is going to try to impress her a little differently than how you or me would." the Grand Master said.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked.

"You'll see soon." the Grand Master said and walked off.

"Lousy old fart only talks in riddles." Alex mumbled before walking off in the other direction.

* * *

After Ryder and Linda got done training they went to the mess hall for dinner. They meet Mark and John there and sat down. "So how did training go?" Mark asked.

"Great!" Ryder replied.

"Speak for yourself Ry." Linda replied, which caused the others to laugh.

"That bad huh?" Mark asked.

"He went from 'not having any fighting experience' to 'surpassing us all and gaining muscle' in a matter of months. Six months to be exact!" Linda said. "Which reminds me, have you got any more of your memories back Ry?"

"N-no sorry" Ryder lied.

He had got some of his memories back, but they were just memories of him screwing up and getting yelled at or him being bullied. He didn't want them to know that though, especially Linda; since he was scared they might not want to hang out with a loser like.  
The others could tell that Ryder was lying and gave him a 'really you're trying to lie to us' look, and Linda also looked a little hurt.

Ryder saw their looks and felt guilty for lying to them, but still didn't want to tell them about his memories. Linda put a comforting hand on Ryder's shoulder.

"Ry, who you were before you lost your memories doesn't matter to us. Who you are _now_ is the only you that matters to us."

"Yeah you're past doesn't define you. It's just the starting point of who you're going to be." John said.  
Ryder sighed in defeat and said "Fine I got some of my memories back, but I didn't want to tell you about them because they are embarrassing."

"May we ask what they are?" Mark asked.

"Just memories of me screwing up and destroying things, then getting yelled at and being bullied." Ryder said ashamed.

Mark and John look at Ryder in disbelief. It was hard to think of Ryder a victim of abuse. He already had muscle when they first met him.  
Linda pulled Ryder into a hug and said "There's no need to be ashamed Ryder. Who you were before is dead. Now you're a whole new person and I promise I won't let anyone bully you."

"Yeah I got your back brother" John said.

"You can count on me too brother" Mark said.

Ryder's heart started to pump faster with the feeling of joy. He had been lost without his memories of his previous life, since he didn't know if he had any family or not. He realized that even if he couldn't remember anything about the family he had Linda, Mark, John, Alex, the Grand Master, and the rest of the Brotherhood was his family now, and he couldn't ask for a better one.

"Thanks I really needed the encouragement." Ryder said still in Linda's arms.

"Anytime Ry." Linda said.  
Ryder got out of Linda's hug and smiled widely. "Let's continue dinner."

"Yeah." Linda said and the rest of dinner was funny stories, jokes, and laughter.

* * *

After dinner Ryder walked Linda back to her room. "Hey Ry my room is that way." Linda said noticing Ryder took a wrong turn.

"I know but what I want to show you is this way." Ryder said pulling Linda's hand with him.  
Ryder pulled Linda outside to where Toothless was waiting patiently. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Linda asked confused.

"No." Ryder said getting on Toothless.

"What some new trick?" Linda asked.  
Ryder chuckled and stuck his hand out for Linda to take and said "No. I want to show you how it feels to fly."  
Linda was surprised that Ryder wanted to take her flying; she hesitated but took his hand and got on anyways.

"Hold on tight now." Ryder said.

"Okay." Linda replied and wrapped her arms tight around Ryder's stomach and pressed against his back.  
Ryder's face started to heat up feeling Linda's boobs against his back. He was so glad she couldn't see his face.

"A-alright bud let's go." Toothless nodded and took off at medium speed.

"WHOA!" Linda screamed as they took off.

"Time to do a few tricks bud." Ryder said and Toothless started to do spins, loopty loops, dives, and even flying upside down for a minute.  
Linda was screaming in excitement as Toothless did his tricks. After a while Toothless leveled out above the clouds, where you could clearly see the full moon and shining stars.

"This is amazing Ry. He's amazing." Linda said patting Toothless' head and resting hers on Ryder's shoulder.

"Yeah they both are." Ryder said.  
They spent a few minutes flying in comfortable silence enjoying the amazing view. Ryder and Linda glanced at each other, their eyes meeting, and got captivated in each other's green eyes. They slowly turned their heads towards each other and Ryder leaned back a bit while Linda leaned forwards a bit. Slowly their lips got closer and closer to each other until they touched in a passionate kiss. It felt like electricity shot through their bodies when they kissed. It was the most amazing feeling they had ever felt.  
Ryder and Linda broke the kiss, having to stop to breath. "Wow." Ryder said panting.

"You finally kiss the girl you have a crush on and all you can say is 'Wow'." Linda asked with an amused smile.  
Ryder blushed and said "I lost all my memories and you're the only girl I've really talked to since then."

"That's true and it was obvious you had little to no experience before you lost memories" Linda said.

"HEY!" Ryder said annoyed. "Wait a minute you knew this whole time?"

"Duh! It was pretty obvious and I have to say it's about time, it's been driving me crazy not to tell you." Linda smirked.

"You had a crush on me this whole time too? Why didn't you tell me?" Ryder asked shocked.

"That's your job not mine." Lind said simply.

"This isn't fair." He pouted.

Linda giggled and said "That's one of things that makes you so cute." She leaned in and kissed Ryder again.  
Ryder was shocked for a second at the sudden kiss, but quickly returned it. After they broke the kiss he no longer felt annoyed.

"You're a pretty good kisser you know." Linda said, which caused Ryder to blush. 'That blush is so cute' Linda thought to herself.

"T-thanks" Ryder said blushing even more.

"We should get back it's kinda of late and we have training early tomorrow." Linda said.

"Right. Okay bud time to head home." Ryder said and Toothless turned around.

"Hey Linda, so what are we?" Ryder asked nervously.

"I would assume we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Why? Did you just kiss me to mess with me? Because that was my first kiss and if I find out that you just kissed me to mess with me I will kill you." Linda said dangerously.

"What? No. I would never do anything like that, especially to you" Ryder said quickly in a gambled mess.  
Linda laughed and said "I'm just messing with you Ry. Jeez, calm down."

"That's not funny Lin." Ryder said.

"Sorry it's just that you look so cute flustered." Linda said.

"I do not." Ryder pouted looking away to hide his blush.

* * *

The rest of the flight back was in comfortable silence. Toothless landed and Ryder and Linda hopped off. Ryder escorted Linda back to her dorm holding her hand all the way. When they got to the barracks Ryder gave Linda a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight _Babe_." Ryder said.

"Goodnight Ry." Linda giggled at her new nickname and shut the door. Ryder turned and started walking away. Linda opened the door and said "And don't think this means you can go easy on me during training."  
Ryder laughed and bowed. "Wouldn't dream of it M'lady."

"I'm not royalty Ryder" Linda said.

"To me you are." Ryder said with a smile.

Linda rolled her eyes. "Cheesy." Linda said as she shut the door and went to bed.  
Ryder shook his head and turned around and walked back to his room. When he arrived at his he was greeted by Mark and John leaning against his dorm's door-frame. Both of them had smiles on their faces.

"Judging by how you're not sulking I assume it went well." Mark asked.

"Yes it did." Ryder said smiling back

"So how far did you go?" John asked.

"We just kissed." Ryder replied.

"That's it? Just kissed?" John asked.

Ryder opened the door to his dorm. "Yes that's all. Now goodnight I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Come on at least tell us how the kiss was." Mark said.

"Goodnight guys." Ryder said and shut the door.

"We'll just bug him about it tomorrow." John said and walked to his dorm.

"Alright." Mark said and followed John, since their dorms were next to each other.

* * *

 **BERK  
**

That day over on Berk, the Berkians were celebrating one year without the "traitor" Hiccup. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were drinking and insulting Hiccup. Fishlegs was at home sulking feeling bad about what he did to Hiccup. Astrid was in the woods training, not giving a damn about Hiccup. Stoick was at his home staring at the helmet made of Valka's breastplate that he gave Hiccup.

Meanwhile Gobber went to Stoick's house, when Gobber arrived he knocked on the door. Stoick didn't answer much less move. Gobber knocked again. "Come on Stoick open up. I know you're in there."

"Go away Gobber." Stoick said.  
Gobber uses his spare key to enter the house, once he closed the door behind him he looked at his old friend and sighed "I know you miss him Stoick. I do too."

"Where did I go wrong Gobber" Stoick asked.

"I don't know Stoick. I've asked myself the same thing." Gobber said.

* * *

 **Author's note: If you have any questions leave it in the reviews and I will answer them. the next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Hiccup/Ryder height: 5'6"**

 **John's height: 6'3"**

 **Mark's height: 6'1"**

 **Linda's height: 5'5½"**


	5. Mission Impossible

It's been three months since Ryder and Linda have gotten together and the gang got their first team assignment. The assignment was for Ryder, Mark, John and Linda to be 'sold' as slaves to become gladiators. The word on the street was that Dragon Hunters from the north made a deal with Rome to supply them with dragons. They were pitting dragons and humans together to fight to the death in the Colosseum. The goal of the mission was to free the slaves, the dragons, and to find out who these 'Hunters' were.

* * *

There was a horse drawn wagon going through the streets of Rome, just like the many others, but this wagon was special. On the inside of the wagon Ryder, Mark and John sat down wearing ragged tunics and tied in chains, while Linda wore a clean and longer tunic.

"Why do you guys get to have all the fun?" Linda whined.

"What do you mean fun? We have to fight people and dragons to the death! Dragons! For Pete sake!" Mark exclaimed.

"Better than being a cup-bearer to some rich old pervert. I swear if they touch me, I'll kill them!"

"Save some for me babe." Ryder chimed in.

"Ah Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and her overprotective boyfriend." John chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha. You wouldn't be saying that if _your_ girlfriend was sent spy on some old pervs. Woman slaves don't get a better deal." Ryder sneered.

"Relax Ryder. Linda can take care of herself."

"Yeah Ry I'll be fine."

"I'm just concerned, is all. These Dragons-hunters, we have no kind of intelligence on them whatsoever, only vague details. Don't you think that's kind of strange?"

"There are things that even the brotherhood cannot foresee, that why we are on this mission. Hopefully we are sold to the Colosseum so we can find out what is to come."

Suddenly the wagon came to a stop; the wagon driver walked around back and unlatched the door. The light stung their eyes, soon refocused on the person before them.

"Nice driving Alex." Ryder said sarcastically, Alex then quickly wacked him upside his head with a club.

"Ow! Hey!" Ryder protested.

"You don't like my driving, walk then." Alex grumbled as he grabbed the chain leash that held all of them together.

"Why walk when I can fly?" Ryder smirked, Alex wacked him again.

"Quiet slave!" Alex yelled.

"Hey ease up with the acting, will ya!?" Linda retorted in Ryder's defense as she rubbed his head.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Alex smirked.

Carefully they hopped out of the wagon one by one in a single from tallest to shortest. They stepped out onto a stage and already there was a crowd waiting for the bidding. The Market place was very busy; it was the one place where people of all social classes gathered, but in this case for the wrong reasons.

Once they lined up Alex hopped off the stage and faced to crowd, as they waited expectantly he cleared his throat.

 _Latin:_

" _Ahem. Ladies and Gentlemen! Today I have brought to you FOUR fresh slaves ripe for the picking! All the way from the Mediterranean Sea! These three-"_

Alex grabbed the chain leash a pulled John, Mark, and Ryder forward. Ryder stumbled and would've fallen off the stage if Linda and Mark didn't catch him. This wasn't missed by the crowd, as they laughed at Ryder, much to his dislike.

"— _are tough, strong and well fed, surely you have some use for them."_ Alex announced. He walked on the stage and ripped the tops of John, Mark and Ryder, revealing their muscular builds, this received a lot of 'Oooos' and 'Aaaas' from the women in the crowd.

" _You could use them for hard labor or for you ladies out there, you could use them to keep you warm at night."_ Alex smirked.

This caught to attention of the rich women in the crowd, many of which began to fan themselves in excitement.

" _Even this one-"_ Alex said gesturing to Ryder. _"He may be smaller than these two, but I'm sure he's just as BIG, if you catch my drift."_ Alex winked.

Ryder became very embarrassed; he looked through the crowd and saw all the women looking at him with hungry eyes. He made eye contact with a woman sitting on a Palanquin. She had a snide smirk on her face that gave Ryder tingles down his spine. Linda followed his sight direction and saw the woman staring at her boyfriend. She grew furious when the same woman ordered her Palanquin-bearers to carry her towards the stage.

The woman was tall, about 6 feet, curvy, and had a sizeable bust. She wore a long white tunic covered by a vibrant red Stola, she also had a gold necklace with red carnelian stones around her neck, as well as a pair of earrings to match. She had red lipstick and long dark brown hair.

* * *

 **A/N: Basically she has the face and hair of Megara from the 1997 movie Hercules and she has the body of Amy Jackson on Instagram at theallamericanbadgirl.**

* * *

Once there she looked to Alex and asked—

" _Am I allowed to 'inspect' the merchandise?"_ the woman asked deviously as she turned to Ryder.

" _Of course m'Lady."_ Alex then bowed to her.

The woman was helped off by her servants and led onto the stage. She wasted no time and walked up to Ryder. Linda fought back a growl that developed in her throat. The woman got in close and looked Ryder up and down; she then slowly walked around the others and came back in front of Ryder.

She grabbed his chin and moved his head around, looking at the scar on his head, and opening his mouth to seen his teeth perfectly clean and white. Once she was done she traced a finger down his bare chest and stopped below his navel. Ryder looked at the woman wide eyed knowing what would happen next. The woman giggled slightly and reached down to grasp his crotch in her hand, earning a gasp from Ryder and a snarl from Linda.

The woman's eyes opened in shock. _"Oh My! You weren't joking about his size!"_

That was the final straw for Linda, as she used her foot to push the woman off the stage and into the dirt. Immediately the woman's servants rushed to her aid, helping their mistress up to her feet and dusting her off. The woman was furious and got back on the stage.

" _Insolent girl!"_ She yelled before she slapped Linda across the face. The woman turned to Alex with fire in her eyes.

" _You had better control your slaves! I should have this girl killed!"_

" _Please m'Lady! It won't happen again."_ Alex bowed.

" _I should hope so."_ The woman said sternly. She then turned to Ryder and smirked.

" _How much for this one?"_ she asked.

" _He's not for sale bitch."_ Linda murmured. At this the woman turned sharply.

" _What did you say!?"_ The woman asked.

Linda wanted to punch the woman in the face and more. This was not part of the plan, but there were bound to be some unforeseen contingencies, but she didn't think some milf would try and _buy_ her boyfriend.

" _1,000 denarii."_ Alex interrupted. The woman turned back and seemed to ponder this, not a moment later did she agree to the price.

" _Done. 40 gold pieces should be enough, correct?"_

" _Yes m'Lady, but I would like to hear other bids, if you don't mind."_ Alex replied. The woman huffed at this a waved her hand.

" _Very well."_ She said dismissively as she went back to her Palanquin.

Alex then turned back to the crowd.

" _I have a bid of 1,000 denarii for this boy. Do I have a 1,500?"_

Suddenly a man in the crowd raised his hand.

" _I have 1,500 denarii, do I hear a 2,000?"_

The same woman from before raised up her hand. Linda scoffed at this.

"You would think she'd give up?" Linda whispered to Ryder in Norse. Ryder smirked a bit.

"What is it with her obsession for you?" Linda whispered.

"I don't know, I guess I have that effect on women." Ryder chuckled lightly. Linda didn't find that funny and stepped on Ryder's foot.

"What was that for!?" he whispered sharply.

"How's _that_ for effect?"

No one said anything in the crowd; it seemed Ryder would be sold to the woman in red.

" _2,000 denarii. Going once, going twice."_ Alex waited a bit for any more bids, but nothing happened.

" _SOL—"_

" _HOLD IT!"_ A voice cried out.

Everyone looked back and saw a man in dark robes, beside the man stood two men. One was tall, bald and a very muscular, the other was the same height, had hair, but with less muscle, all three men and the same dark hair color on their bodies. It was as if they were all related, but the two men on the side wore clothing that looked Viking-like, but with dragon skin.

"Those must be the Dragon-hunters." Ryder whispered for his friends to hear.

Behind the men there was a long line of men in chains and cages covered in cloth.

The man in the robes spoke first.

" _I need fresh meat to fight in the Colosseum, the event is going to be a spectacular, but I need more men. So here's the deal: I will buy those three for 240 gold coins, I'll need them as Gladiators, and I'll buy the girl as well for 500 gold coins, my cousins need a bed-warmer tonight."_ The man chuckled.

" _Do I have any other bids?"_

" _Going once."_

" _Going twice."_

" _SOLD!"_

The man in robes walked to the stage to meet Alex. As he began to walk the crowd parted in fear of the man as if he had some hold over them. Ryder and the others noticed this, as did Alex. Just who was this man? They would soon find out, as the man reached the platform to retrieve them.

" _What is your name sir?"_ Alex asked.

" _Cato. Cato Grimborn and these are my cousins Viggo and Ryker Grimborn."_

" _It's a pleasure."_ Alex reached out and shook Cato's hand, when he reached out to the others they only glared at him.

" _Now, now dear baby cousins, this is not proper etiquette, I'm sure our dear grandfather taught you to show respect, may Thor rest his soul."_

Viggo and Ryker shook Alex's hand and rolled their eyes. Alex not wanting to let opportunity pass him decided to learn more about his "customer".

" _Beside your cousins, you actually look Roman, but your name says otherwise."_ Alex chuckled.

" _My father left home and came here and met my mother. When I was older they took me to the northern archipelagos to meet the family and to learn the family trade."_ Cato explained.

 _"And what would that be?"_ Alex asked.

" _Come to the Colosseum and see for yourself. Well here you are 740 gold coins, don't bother counting I am an honest man and I despise cheaters. Ryker, would you be so kind and bring the slaves, please"_ Cato asked.

Ryker grumbled as he took the chain from Alex and yanked Ryder and the others off the stage making them fall.

" _Get up and move!"_ Ryker shouted.

John slowly rose to his feet glaring a deadly glare at Ryker. Ryker saw this and got right in John's face. Ryker stood over him by one inch, if they weren't on this mission John would've killed him, no question, but for now they needed to learn from them.

" _You got a problem, SLAVE?"_ Ryker snarled. John stood firm, his demeanor not changed as he slowly shook his head.

" _Then move."_ Ryder said darkly. Ryker grabbed the chain and led them to the train of slaves and workers, and tied the chain to one of the cloth-covered cages.

* * *

As they trekked to the Colosseum the gang plotted on what they were going to do.

"Linda you are the most import part of this mission. Any information you get from the Grimborns, you have to relay to us when you have the chance. They won't think you understand Norse and that's where they will slip up. We will be rallying any Gladiators willing to fight with the Brotherhood and find a way to free the dragons." Ryder explained.

"But what will we do with the slaves?" Linda asked.

"We could take them to the hideout. There are safe houses scattered all through Rome and under every safe house is a tunnel leading to the hideout." John suggested.

"But all these slaves can't live in the hideout, there are too many." Mark interjected.

Ryder began to think. How could they get the slaves out and not put them back into slavery?

"The hunters sailed from the Northern archipelagos; they had a big amount of slaves and dragons, so they must have big ships in order to contain them all." Ryder stated.

"So?"

"So we could steal some of their ships and the slaves can sail away." Ryder replied.

"That's sounds like a great idea Ry, but you also forgot about the army of Dragon-Hunters and Roman soldiers. Sure we could take most of em, but it'll be chaos." Linda said.

"Your right. We can't take all the slaves with us, but we can influence some of them to join us and to train some dragons." Ryder smirked.

The others looked at him confused.

"Think about it, if we want to free slaves and Dragons we're gonna need to work together to get out of Rome. We'll get some slaves to train some dragons and help lead the other slaves to the ships. We'll give the slaves a choice they could either join us or we'll help them get back to their homelands. If the slaves decide to join us, I'll lead them to and island up north, that is impossible to get to without dragons." Ryder explained.

The others looked at Ryder incredulously. The plan was very sound and doable. The fact that they would get to train dragons of their own was even better.

"Ry that's amazing! I can't believe my boyfriend is such a genius!" she grabbed Ryder and gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to the latter's embarrassment. Mark rubbed his chin in thought.

"That is a great idea, but tell us about this island, how did you come across it?"

'Well if I remember correctly I was exploring the archipelago before I came to Rome. I found many islands and many dragons and wrote them down in a journal. One of islands was just perfect, it had no beaches it just stuck straight out of the water, there were jagged rocks all around the island and sea stacks, big and stable enough to build outpost. Literally no ship could get through." Ryder explained

"So how would we get the slaves on the island if most of them will be on ships?"

"I remember there being a tunnel on the side of the island, it only revealed itself at low tide. It was big enough for 2 big sized ship to enter at the same time and long enough on the inside to construct a docking bay. When we get there me and Toothless will blast through the rocks and make a path for the ships."

"It seems we have our work cut out for us. It sounds like a perfect base of operations. Great thinking Ry." John said smiling.

"Thanks."

"This is going to be awesome." Linda squealed.

* * *

After hours of walking they reached the Colosseum, the slaves were lined up and soldiers and Dragon-Hunters stood guard. They slaves were divided by gender, women and teenage girls on one side men and teenage boys on the other. Ryder and Linda stretched their hands out to each other as they were separated, even though this was a mission, anything could happen. Ryder and Linda looked at each other one last time before all the women were taken out of the room.

Each man slave was stripped naked and scrubbed clean by Roman servant girls, after that they all had their hair shaved off, as well as all other body hair. Ryder stiffened when a Roman girl shaved his private part.

The life of a slave was humiliating and torture, they were whipped when they showed resistance, others beaten when they tried to escape. A few hours later after the men were cleaned up, Ryder saw a boy about his age with little to no muscle being beaten by the Dragon-Hunters. The look in the boy's face was scared, and pure terror, something he was all too familiar with from his old home. Something snapped in Ryder as he charged at the assailants. Ryder grabbed one of the Hunters around the waist and leaned back to suplex the hunter into the ground, snapping his neck.

Ryder quickly got up and faced the second Hunter. The Hunter looked down at his dead comrade and turned to Ryder in anger.

"That was my brother!" the Hunter yelled in Norse.

" _Your brother deserved it!"_ Ryder yelled in Latin.

The Dragon-Hunter charged at Ryder, throwing a sloppy right hook. Ryder quickly ducked and began to rapidly punch the Hunter all over his torso with all his might. Under every punch he gave he felt the Hunter's ribs break. The Hunter stood in shock as he was being pummeled. Ryder was moving so fast the Hunter had no chance to react. Finally Ryder punched the Hunter across the face breaking his jaw, sending him flying across the floor. He laid there taking in shallow breaths as his face leaked blood.

Everyone in the room stood shocked, the boy Ryder saved was astonished, suddenly a voice yelled in Latin. _"GET HIM!"_

Ryder turned and saw six men running towards him, three Dragon hunters and three soldiers, armed and ready to kill. Ryder got into his stance ready for the attack, suddenly John and Mark came to his side, ready as well. A soldier swung his sword at Ryder, aiming to cut his head off, but Ryder sidestepped and grabbed the soldier's arm breaking it and took the sword he dropped. He looked around and saw a Hunter about to attack Mark from behind. He quickly ran and slashed the sword through the Hunter's back, killing him and went on to his next opponent.

Mark, Ryder, and John, made quick work of their assailants but were quickly surrounded by Dragon Hunter's with bows and arrows on the balcony. The doors open and the man named 'Cato' and his cousins walked in, followed by many soldiers.

Cato looked around and saw wounded and dead soldiers and Hunters on the ground, there stood the three slaves he bought earlier. Cato clenched his fist and scowled. He pointed a finger at them and yelled.

 _"SEIZE THEM!"_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I combined some of the original chapters of Zero to Assassin together and added some of my own stuff, that's why I think there will be fewer chapters, because they are longer. This chapter is basically chapter 8 of Zero to Assassin just very different. The next chapters will different too, kinda like Race to the Edge. Valka will not work for the Templar.**

 **The Island Ryder is talking about is Dragon's Egde from race to the Edge, but it is totally different. Big island, no beaches, surrounded by jagged rocks, and sea stacks that circle the island, its perfect. Tell me how you feel about this chapter in the reviews ask questions.**

 **Cato Grimborn- Oldest cousin of Ryker and Viggo. He's older than them.**

 **1 Gold coin = 25 denarrii (Roman money)**


	6. Mission Impossible Part 2

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers and writers I am back with a new chapter, but first let me make some stuff clear**

 **This is fanfiction, which means, if I want this story to be a certain way it will be that way. The reason for this is because some reviewers disagree with HiccupxOC.**

 **In my opinion Astrid is only with Hiccup because he trained dragons, I am not the only one that feels this way. So I decided to write some stories where Hiccup falls in love with someone else besides Astrid. If you disagree that's fine, but you won't change my mind.**

 **And if you don't like stories with HiccupxOC then why read my story or any other HiccupxOC story in the first place? I CLEARLY wrote "HiccupxOC" in the summary, so why read? I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, "If you don't like it, don't read it."**

 **Plain and simple folks, it can't get any clearer than that. Now don't get me wrong, I like Hiccstrid, but I've read it a BILLION times! So excuse me for getting bored and wanting to see something new.**

 **I am a nice guy, I like to hear other's opinions, but I don't like people who think their opinion is the ONLY opinion. Yes, I know Hiccstrid is canon, but this is FANFICTION, I am a FAN writing a FICTIONAL story of "How to Train Your Dragon."**

 **One reviewer said it's all about supply and demand, that people want Hiccstrid. That makes ZERO sense. This is not a business, I write stories out of the joy it brings to my heart. I don't get paid, no one does. People don't want the same old story, they eventually want something new, and so I'm giving them just that.**

 **I'm not saying any of this to be mean, I'm just being real. Without further adieu, here is Chapter 6.**

 **P.S.: I will update my story "Creed of Fury" and I'm working on rewriting "The Time of Tomorrow"**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR ASSASSIN'S CREED!**

* * *

 **Mission Impossible part 2 **

Cato Grimborn paced back and forth, glaring at the three slaves that were on their knees before him. His cousins stood by and smirked, it brought them joy to see their cousin frustrated, but Cato paid them no mind. His focus was on the slaves.

 _Latin:_

" _Five. Five good men, three of which were mine, but five out of all eight are dead."_ Cato said sternly.

Ryder, John, and Mark held their heads high, their faces and bodies were bloody and bruised after they were taken in from the incident.

" _Time is money and while I waste time on you filth I lose MONEY!"_ Cato roared as he violently threw his desk across the room. He panted heavily before he calmed down and turned to them.

" _Is there a reason for this?"_ Cato asked as if nothing happened.

Ryder struggled to move his jaw as he began to speak.

" _Two men were attacking a fellow slave, so I attacked them."_ Ryder said, his slurred speech covered his accent.

" _So it was you that started all this?"_ Cato asked. Before Ryder could answer Cato drew a sword and already had it at Ryder's neck. Ryder froze, his speed was close enough to his own; he would have to tread carefully when the time comes to end Cato Grimborn.

" _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't chop off all of your heads? It would save me trouble and the other slaves wouldn't think of mutiny if they saw your heads on display."_ Cato snarled.

Ryder and the others stayed silent, they knew it was a rhetorical question. By the sound of his tone he had something already planned for them.

" _No? Well lucky for you three I do have a reason. Some of my men witnessed your battle prowess and said it was 'awesome', 'unnatural', 'terrifying'. I didn't believe them, but the ribs of one of the men were shattered beyond repair. So instead of making an example out of you, I'll promote you and you'll train with the elite gladiators." _

" _That's ridiculous Cato!"_ Ryker interjected. _"They killed our men; an example needs to be made!"_

" _This would have never happened if you had kept your men in line, so SHUT UP!"_ Cato roared. Ryker quickly backed away and showed a bit of fear.

Once Cato was calm he snapped his fingers and immediately five guards walked in the room.

" _Take them to Gregor; he'll know what to do with them."_ Cato ordered. _"BRING ME MY WINE!"_

As the guards began escorting Ryder, John and Mark out of the room, another door opened up. Ryder looked back and saw three servant girls; two were hold a big tray of food while the third girl held a tray with cups of wine. The girl looked in Ryder's direction, revealing herself to be Linda.

Linda gasped at the bruises on Ryder's face, she almost dropped the tray. Ryder looked her in the eye and smiled a big smile as best he could; a small smile came onto Linda's face as she nodded her head. The doors closed as Ryder left the room, now she was all alone with Cato and the Dragon Hunters.

"Now we can get back to business." Cato said freely in Norse.

"What about them?" Ryker said pointing to Linda and the other servant girls.

"Relax. They can't understand what we're saying." Cato replied.

Ryker grumbled a bit but left it alone.

"So what is the problem?"

"Grandfather is dead and our Tribe needs a new Chief. Our fathers are too old to lead now, so that leaves us three to decide who will be Chief." Viggo explained.

"What about Lars? Shouldn't he be here? He _is_ our cousin after all." Cato stated.

"Lars is more of a follower than a leader; he would bring our Tribe to ruin." Viggo replied.

"And you think you could do any better, brother?" Ryker growled.

"Surely better than you!" Viggo spat.

Ryker got up and into Viggo's face, grabbing him by the neck.

"Is that a challenge!?" Ryker yelled. Viggo smiled and held up his hands.

"Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you dear brother."

"Pity, why not Viggo?" Cato scoffed. Ryker let Viggo go at Cato's gesture.

"Well as far as brains go, I've got the lion share."

"More like lioness share." Cato said taking a sip of wine. Viggo glared at this but continued.

"Maybe so, but when it comes to brutal strength, I'm afraid I'm on the shallow end of the gene pool." Viggo concluded.

"Whatever you say, alright back to the topic, why come all the way to Rome?" Cato said rolling his eyes.

"Well you _are_ the oldest grandchild of grandfather Grimborn, it is only right that you take over as Chief." Ryker said.

"If you haven't noticed I have my hands full down here, plus Dragon Hunting may come to an end."

"What do you mean?"

"My hands being full? Or dragon hunting?"

"Both."

"Well here in Rome there are two forces that are at war with each other, The Templar and the Brotherhood of Assassins. The Templar believes in having rich men, like me, in power to lead the people into an era of peace, but the Brotherhood believes in anarchy and chaos and seeks the destruction of humanity." Cato explained.

"So what?"

"I am an ally to the winning side; I have ships everywhere recruiting people for the Templar cause, I can't just leave." Cato emphasized.

"You can't or you won't?" Viggo asked sternly.

"Very clever Viggo, alright I won't, because how can I hunt for Dragons when there are Dragon Riders out there."

"What do mean Dragon Riders? That's impossible!" Viggo shouted.

"My little bastards never lie."

"Little bastards?"

"You see dear cousins I am what some may call a womanizer, but I prefer to be called a Casanova. I have had many women and from those women, came children born out of wedlock, therefore the word 'bastard'. They are everywhere continuing my legacy and feeding me information that I may need. One of my sons 'Thelonius' has information that there is a Dragon Rider in a small kingdom called 'Kippernium', a young girl riding a big green dragon. My other son, 'Troy' said that some of the locals saw a figure riding a black dragon in broad daylight." Cato explained.

Linda stood in the background listening intently for any crucial information, her eyes widened when she heard Cato speak of a figure riding a black dragon.

" _What if he's talking about Ryder?"_ She thought. _"This changes everything, more dragon riders? What are they going to do to Kippernium_?" Shaking the thought she continued to listen.

"What does that have to do with us?" Ryker asked.

"Everything! I don't think Dragon Riders would like it if they found out people were hunting dragons. What if this Kippernium Rider knows other riders? What if they have a dragon riding army?"

"Well, do they have an army? Ryker asked.

"Lucky for you, no they don't, but think of what could have happened if they did. You would be out of business." Cato stated.

"You've made your point, but that is why we need you to lead us." Viggo insisted.

"You don't need my leadership, you need to think smarter, but if you insist fine, I will help you, but we will lead our tribe together as a family, along with Lars." Cato said.

"Excellent, but we need something." Viggo stated.

"What is it?"

"The 'artifact', it's been lost for centuries, but if we find it, hunting will be easy." Ryker smirked.

"I have no idea where it is, what of our tribes books?" Cato asked.

"They lack a lot of information; the artifact would help us a lot right now."

"We'll keep searching, in the mean time I'll talk with the Templar." Cato said fixing his desk.

"Wait a minute; our business has nothing to do with them. They'll only get in our way and want a piece of the action. I don't believe in sharing outside the family." Ryker interjected.

"Ryker has a point Cato, these Templar have a different agenda from us." Viggo pointed out.

"That may be true but we can't beat the Templar, as the saying goes 'If you can't beat em, join em.' Besides, they know nothing about dragons so we'll have an advantage over them and when the time comes we'll eliminate them."

"What about the Dragon Rider?" Ryker asked.

"Ten ships loaded with catapults and ballistae should be enough. That kingdom is very poor, we'll just be putting them out of their misery, though I want the dragon and the girl, maybe she could be of use to us." Cato said scratching his chin. "In the mean time let's feast; this is a day of celebration!"

Cato raised his glass in the air, followed by Ryker and Viggo.

"To a new era in dragon hunter history!"

"Hear, hear!" they cheered as they clashed their cups. They downed their wine and began to eat.

Linda slowly snuck towards the door, attempting to leave, but Ryker caught her.

"Where are you going, girl?" Ryker asked in Norse. Linda faced him but remained silent.

"I said, 'where are you going?'." He repeated. Linda continued to stay quiet. Cato came and patted Ryker on the shoulder.

"I told you they can't understand you Ryker." Cato turned to Linda.

" _My apologies, my cousin would like to know where you are going."_ Cato said to her in Latin.

" _Oh, I was just leaving to bring m'Lords some more wine, if it pleases you."_ Linda replied with a curtsy.

" _It would indeed please us, carry on." _ Cato and Ryker turned back and went back to their seats. Linda took this opportunity and dashed for the door.

* * *

She ran down the hall and headed to her quarters, it was slightly dark but she found a piece of parchment and pulled out and ink-well and a quill she swiped when Cato and his cousins weren't looking. She took one last peek into the hall, once the coast was clear she began a letter.

 _ **Letter:**_

 _ **Cato Grimborn comes from a Viking tribe of Dragon Hunters. His cousins, Ryker and Viggo Grimborn, have come to Rome to ask Cato to lead their tribe, as he is next in line after the death of their grandfather.**_

 _ **Cato refused them because he is busy working with the Templar, sending out slave ships to recruit more slaves into their numbers. He also said that there are Dragon Riders in the world, a figure riding a black dragon and a girl in the kingdom of Kippernium. He plans on sending 10 ships to destroy that kingdom, and to bring in the girl and her dragon.**_

 _ **They agreed to work together to lead the Hunters, Viggo mentioned an 'artifact' that will help them hunt dragons, but they have trouble finding it. Cato, Ryker and Viggo don't trust the Templar, but they will work with them until they deem the Templar expendable.**_

 _ **p.s.: Cato has many of his own children in the world spying for him.**_

 _ **-Linda.**_

Once she was done writing the letter, Linda quickly folded it and ran down the hall and found an open balcony. She looked out into the busy streets below; she then let out a high-pitched whistle and waited.

* * *

After about five minutes she heard a thud fall behind her, she turned and saw that it was Alex, wearing his hood.

"Thank goodness you made it." Linda smiled.

"You got any information?"

"A boat load, here." Linda gave Alex the letter and he began reading it. As he read the letter his eyes widened a bit.

"Are you sure all this is accurate?" he asked holding up the letter. Linda nodded.

"Affirmative." She said.

"The Grand Master has got to read this; I'll make a copy and give it to Ryder." Alex stuffed the letter under his robe and began to leave, but Linda grabbed him before he left.

"Give him my regards when you see him." Linda said softly. Alex nodded his head.

"I will." With that he disappeared onto the roof.

Linda sighed to herself and left the balcony.

"Ry I hope you're okay."

* * *

 **With Ryder, Mark and John**

They were brought into a courtyard filled with buff men, young and old, sparring with each other with swords, spears and many other weapons. They all stopped when Ryder, John and Mark arrived. The soldiers that escorted them pushed them into the ground and left.

They looked up and saw that they were surrounded by gladiators. They were all bloody and bruised as well as covered in sweat, their faces were scowled and angry.

 _Latin:_

" _OUT OF MY WAY!"_ a voice roared.

Suddenly the crowd of warriors parted, making way for a man that stood seven feet tall. He was bald with a grey-blond beard, blue eyes and muscles the size of melons. He stepped in front of them and smiled showing his white-yellow and golden teeth. He chuckled maniacally at the sight of them before saying.

 _"Welcome to Gladiator training."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait I had to study for finals, I've been itching to finish this chapter; sorry it's a bit short. I want to say thank you to my supporters who don't care if my story is HiccupxOC, you guys are the real MVP. I will try to update as soon as possible but I am very busy, so bear with me. If you have any questions or comments, just leave a review.**

 **Overview:  
**

 **1\. Cato works for the Templar**

 **2\. The 'artifact' is the Dragon eye.**

 **3\. Kippernium is the kingdom in** _ **Jane and the Dragon**_ **, I will put them in this story, but Dragon won't talk, he'll be telepathic.**

 **I will put in new dragons, some of which I came up with and as well as canon dragons. Have a blessed day and keep on reading.**


	7. Mission Impossible Part 3

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait I wanted Race to The Edge to come out.**

 **Recap of who the characters are:**

 **Hiccup/Ryder: Age: 16. Hair color: Auburn. Eye color: Green. Height: 5'6".**

 **Linda: Age: 18. Hair: red. Eye color: Green Height: 5'5 ½ "**

 **Mark: Age 18. Hair color: brown. Eye color: Hazel. Height: 6'1"**

 **John: Age: 18 Hair: blonde. Eye color: blue. Height: 6'3"**

 **I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ASSASSIN'S CREED**

* * *

 **Mission Impossible Part 3: Gladiator Training**

 _LATIN:_

 _"It seems we got some fresh meat that has been givin the boss some trouble! Instead of killin em the boss wants us to train em to be one of us! What say you?"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"KILL THEM!"_

 _"GUT THEM ALIVE!"_

The other gladiators jeered and spat at Ryder, Mark and John. In the crowd there was a dark skinned girl who was sharpening her sword. She looked up to see what the commotion was about and saw three boys around her age kneeling on the ground. John looked the girl in the eye with a bit of surprise ad then wonder and she looked at him he same way. She slowly got up and make her way over. Some of the gladiators that noticed her quickly quieted down and made a path for her. Gregor looked at her and smiled.

 _"Ah Jasiri, nice of ya to join us lass."_

 _"What's going on here?"_ She said with a slight African accent.

 _"These three caused Cato trouble. We were thinkin about punishing them."_

 _"If Cato wanted them punished he would have done so himself, he wouldn't have sent them here."_

 _"Your right."_ Gregor shrugged.

 _"So what are you waiting for? Have them suited up and ready for training!"_ she yelled. Gregor glared at her but he hesitantly complied.

 _"You three get up and follow me."_ Gregor ordered. The rest of the Gladiators cleared the yard.

Ryder, Mark, and John got up from their knees and followed. As they walked they walked by they looked at Jasiri and she looked at them, a mutual understanding passed through them. Jasiri nodded at them and went back to sharpening her sword at the bench.

Suddenly a voice called her.

 _"Jasiri!"_

She looked up at the balcony and saw Cato Grimborn standing with a smirk on his face.

 _"What do you want?"_ She sneered.

 _"Come now is that anyway to talk to your father?"_

 _"You're no father of mine! You came to my land and kidnapped me from my home! You killed my mother and destroyed my village!"_

 _"They tried to keep you from me!"_

 _"I wonder why"_ Jassiri looked away from Cato and continued sharpening her sword.

 _"Jasiri I order you to come here this instant!"_

Jasiri paused and gripped the wet stone in her hand tightly and threw it across the yard. She sheathed her sword and went to meet her...Father.

She followed him to a dungeon-looking area that had a long hall of cells. As they walked down the hall she peered into the cells and saw what she had only seen in nightmares.

 _"Dragons."_

There were dragons of every shape size and color chained up in the cells struggling to get free, it was unreal.

 _"Yes, dragons. Our family has been documenting and hunting them for centuries, now you're going to fight them."_

 _"Fight? What are you talking about?"_ She asked confused.

 _"You will train the gladiators to combat the dragons for the show."_

 _"Are you out of your mind? These devils will kill us all! There no way I'm fighting them!"_ Jasiri yelled in outrage.

Cato turned around and grabbed Jasiri by the throat, slamming her into the ground. She clawed at his hand but he only tightened his grip.

 _"You will do as I command, do you understand me? I took in your mongrel mother and she betrayed me. If it weren't for me she'd be a slave and you wouldn't have been born. You owe me your life you little black cunt! Now don't embarrass in front of our guest or else!"_

He let her go and she immediately gasped for air, she held her throat and could feel the imprint he left on her it was as if his hand was still there. She slowly got up and glared death at Cato as he continued walking, hesitantly she followed.

They walked down the hall a bit more until she saw two men that looked similar to Cato, with a cage behind them.

"Cousins allow me to introduce you to my daughter Jasiri; she's a great warrior in the arena and has never lost a fight."

Jasiri slowly bowed her head.

"Hard to believe, but I'll take your word for it Cato. We have something to show you." Ryker replied.

"What kind of dragon did you bring this time?" Cato asked.

"One of the rarest dragons of all time." Viggo smiled.

Viggo removed the cloth from the cage and revealed a dragon that was a black as night and as sleek as silk. Cato and Jasiri backed away from the cage in fear, the Dragon roared so loud the ground shook a bit. Jasiri got a closer look at the dragon and saw bright red highlights at the tips of its wings and fins. Cato stepped forward and looked at it in awe.

"How did you mange to capture a Night Fury? The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself!"

"We found and abandoned nest up North, we searched high and low but found no trace of them only the egg."

"Why is it red?" Jasiri asked. The tree men looked at her. Cato frowned.

"Slience!"

"No Cato it's quite alright, the girl is only curious. You know almost all dragons don't eat eels, but the ones that do gain an incredible firepower. The Typhoomerang, for example, eats eels whenever its fire runs, but one specific eel brings wonderful results. The Blood bane eel. I decided to experiment with the Night Fury hatch-ling and fed it Blood bane eels for years. Each time it got sick we'd cure it and continued to feed it more Blood bane eels until the effects became permanent." Viggo explained.

"So you see, this isn't just any Night Fury...This is a Blood Fury." Ryker smirked. The dragon roared and banged against the cage. Viggo, Cato and Ryker laughed at it, but little did they know someone was watching them.

By the edge of the door Linda was listening to their conversation and then she saw the Blood Fury. She felt sorry for the poor creature; it was tortured and manipulated its whole life for no reason. The dragon grew tired of banging against the cage and collapsed in defeat, its eyes wandered around the room and then it spotted Linda at the door. Linda noticed the dragon looking at her and froze. Its blue eyes matched hers; it was like she was looking in a mirror. She quickly shook her head and continued listening.

"We'll start off with a Nightmare and slowly make our way up to this beauty. Hopefully you'll have some gladiators left by then." Ryker chuckled.

"I'm sure we'll manage." Cato replied. "Jasiri will start training them immediately. Send up a Singetail for practice."

"Those are very hard to replace Cato." Ryker interjected.

"Fine, how about a Sierra Spade-tail?" Cato asked.

Ryker and Viggo looked at each other before they both shook their heads Cato groaned with frustration.

"You came to me to fight the dragons, how am I suppose to do that if you won't give me any DRAGONS!?" Cato yelled.

"This Dragon is even rarer, there are only 3 Spade-tails left in existence." Viggo stated.

"What are their genders?"

"One male and two females." Ryker replied.

"Then breed them for Thors sake! Give me one female, if she dies you still got more on the way, and if she lives then that's even better! Must you two be so ignorant?"

"We are Dragon Hunters not Dragon Breeders, got that?" Ryker said getting in Cato's face.

Cato grabbed Ryker by the throat and slammed him into the Blood Fury's cage causing it to roar in Ryker's ear. Ryker struggled to get free from his cousin's grip.

"Lesson one in business is Supply and Demand. If demand is high, you do what it takes to grow your supply! Do you understand!? If there aren't enough dragons to hunt, you make more! Take a male and a female and they will breed, therefore growing your supply!"

Cato released Ryker as he fell to the ground; his face was bright red but now turned back to normal. There was a visible hand mark on his throat and he gasped for air. Cato flipped his cape in Ryker's face and walked to the door with Jasiri in tow.

"Bring the Spade-tail to the arena. Training starts immediately!"

Linda saw Cato coming and quickly dashed down the hall. As she ran she saw what looked to be a closet and quickly went inside and shut the door. She peeked out into the hall and waited for Cato and the girl to go away. Once they walked past she sighed with relief and leaned against the door.

She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in the Dragon Hunter's quarters. She quickly ran to the desk and rummaged through the papers and books, finding information that could be used against the Hunter's in the near future. She started writing down as much information as possible in a blank journal and wrote as fast as she could.

* * *

She had been there for almost an hour a suddenly she heard noise at the door. Someone was coming. Linda quickly closed the journal and hid under the desk. Just as she did Viggo Grimborn came into the room along with Ryker.

"I swear if I have to stay another day here in this Thorforsaken city, I'll kill someone!" Ryker said clenching his fist. Viggo gave him a supporting pat on the back and he sat down at his desk, Linda squeezed tightly into the corner trying not to be found out.

"It's alright brother, we'll be gone in no time. Soon we'll sail to Kippernium and end that dragon Rider."

"The Rider is not what I'm worried about it's Cato, he struts around like he's Odin himself giving orders to us left and right. Now he wants cousin Lars to have a seat at our table, he's going too far!." Ryker exclaimed.

"I understand your Frustration brother, but look at it from his point of view. Think of the Dragon Hunter's as a body and Cato as the head. If the head were to be chopped off the body would stop functioning, but if the body has more heads.."

"The body will keep moving. Huh, never thought of it that way." Ryker smirked.

"That's why he wants this to be a family business, plus with all the children he has our reach will go across continents. Think of all the gold we'll procure."

"We'll be legends." Ryker said astonished. "but what about these Templar? They're definitely going to get in our way." Ryker said angrily.

Viggo got up from the desk and began pacing the room in thought.

"As much as I hate to agree with Cato he's right, the Templar could be very useful to us."

"Fine whatever you say brother." Ryker walked to the door and left the room. Viggo looked back at his desk and smiled.

"Are you finished hiding?"

Linda's heart stopped when she heard him, how did he know she was there? She was very careful not to make a noise.

As these thoughts raced through her head Viggo spoke again, this time in Latin.

 _"I'll give you the count of three to come out with your hands in the air."_ Viggo unsheathed his sword.

 _"One"_

'This was totally impossible, there's no way he could have known.' she thought.

 _"Two."_

'Guess it's now or never'

 _"Three!"_

 _"WAIT!"_

Linda froze and listened. Another voice was in the room. She looked out and saw a pair of boots step out from the curtain behind the desk into the open.

'Alex?' she thought.

Alex slowly walked around the desk and faced Viggo.

 _"Who are you?_ " Viggo asked.

 _"None of your concern, but know this, you and your entire Organization will be stopped. The Brotherhood will make sure you don't reach Kippernium."_ Alex stated.

 _"Not if I can help it!_ " Viggo yelled as he swung his sword at Alex.

Alex quickly sidestepped and swiftly poked Viggo in his eyes.

"AAAAHHH!" he yelled. He stumbled around swinging his sword. Linda peeked out from under the desk and made contact with Alex, who gestured for her to leave, as she got up Alex threw Viggo around to keep him occupied. Linda stuffed the journal in her skirt and quietly opened the door and dashed down the hall. Alex smirked and laughed at Viggo.

 _"You lose Hunter, you will never find the artifact. I'll make sure of that."_ With that Alex disappeared.

Viggo's vision cleared and saw his quarters is disarray.

 _"GUARDS! GUARDS! THERE'S AN INTRUDER! SEARCH THE PLACE! MAKE SURE NO ONE LEAVES!_

 **Author's note: Please follow, favorite, leave a review, ask questions and give feedback**

 **Tell me what you think of the Blood Fury.**

 **Sierra Spadetail Dragon comes from this youtube video: The Last Dragon | A Fantasy Made Real**


End file.
